Legend of Zelda: Pieces of the Blade
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: Link, after finding a cave in old ruins, begins the journey to bring peace to Hyrule. On the way, he makes friends that join him in his journey, and brings together the Blade of Evils Bane to bring down Dark Link.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Pieces of the Blade**_

_**Prologue: Final Wish**_

_**400 years ago**_

"Have you seen to my books?" asked the old man.

"Yes, some we sent to the Goron's, others to the Zora's, and the rest I sent with our children," answered his wife.

"Good, very good," said the old man.

"Link, I don't understand. Why did you build this chamber if you don't intend to keep books in here," asked the old woman.

"You should go Zelda. When Ganondorf returns, this place must be completely empty," Link said suddenly.

"I see. This isn't a library, this is a vault," said Zelda.

"It must stay hidden, until it passes on the secrets it contains," said Link, holding out the crystal of the Master Sword.

"To whom?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," said Link. He promptly took out the Master Sword, and broke it in pieces, holding each for a few seconds before he gave them to Zelda. "Take these, and pass them along the regions of Hyrule. I don't know when, but someone will find them eventually, and he or she will be worthy to wield the blade."

Zelda gave a final kiss to Link, before saying, "All that is good in the world, began with you." With that, she walked out of the chambers. Behind her, Link pulled a lever, which sent a stone slab down, closing Link off from the rest of the world. Turning around, he began to enter the main chamber, snuffing out the torches along the way. As he did, he began to hear memories in his head.

'_Father, over here_'

'_What is it son?'_

'_Look what I found'_

'_Ah, a red gemstone. You are very lucky indeed'_

'_What does it mean?'_

'_It means that you will find love soon'_

Link soon entered the center of the room, not stopping to rest his old bones. He passed by a chair, ignoring it. He reached the end of the room, and there was a small indent in the wall. He placed the crystal there, then pushed the button next to it, closing the hole.

'_If you are asked, tell them I sent it to the Temple of Time, to the Gerudo desert, or that I dropped it into the sea. No one must find it yet'_

This done, Link began to walk back to the chair, feeling around for it. When he found it, he sat down, finally letting himself rest. After a moment, he pulled out the other crystal of the Master Sword, imprinting final memories on it. His head then dropped down, and with his last breath, his Triforce mark disappeared, and Link passed away silently.

Not long after, the gates of Hyrule Castle were destroyed.

_**End Prologue**_

**This fan-fiction will use elements of Assassin's Creed because reasons. This is also set long after the Child Timeline.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Visions from the Past**_

**The Present**

The traveling Hylian ran as fast as he could, leaving his friends behind. His silver hair parted from the speed that he was running. His green eyes showed fear at the thought of another surprise attack. His luck ran out when he ran right into a person with a bow. Falling on his back, the hylian could do nothing more that back away from the forest dweller. His companions came in, one with red hair and yellow eyes, and one with brown hair and brown eyes. They looked at the forest dweller in contempt, while he merely stood there, his bow not yet moved from his aim.

"What are you doing here, scum?" asked the forest dweller.

"Never you mind. Just get out of our way," said the silver-haired hylian, pulling out a flintlock pistol and aimed at the man in front of him. He prepared to fire, but an arrow knocked it right out of his hands. He looked around for the offender, and saw him coming with another arrow already notched,

"Not a good idea," he said, his blue eyes staring at the group like a wolf.

"Seran, don't move. It's him, the blue-eyed hunter," said the brown-haired man, Boris.

Seran, the silver-haired man, looked at the new stranger, not with anger, but fear, even more than earlier.

"W-what do you want with us, blue-eyed beast?" he asked, his voice quivering with fear.

The forest dweller looked at his blue eyed companion and smirked. "Blue-eyed beast?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut it Tabris, you know I do not like that name," said the hunter, arrow still aimed at the group.

Tabris didn't say anything else, his green eyes looking at the group of city Hylian's in front of them. "Give us a good reason why we can't fill you three full of arrows," he said.

"We-we found a cave full of treasure, and we intended to get the spoils for our families," said Seran, sweating profusely.

"What caves? We have searched this area, and no cave has been found," said the blue-eyed hunter.

"This cave wasn't natural. It seemed to be made by darker forces than nature itself," said the red-haired man, Sablé.

"What do you think, my friend?" asked Tabris.

"Kill one and let the others go?"

This got the three men completely afraid. What they didn't notice was the smirk that went on their lips. With a small hum, the bows fired the arrows. The three men expected to be hit, but small _thunks_ went behind them. They turned and saw three arrows underneath them. The three men looked back at the two hunters.

"Leave this forest, and never return," said the hunter. With a quick nod, the three men ran away, but Seran turned back at them.

"The cave isn't far from here, about half a mile north." With that, all that was left of him was a small dust cloud.

"What do you think, Link?" asked Tabris, slinging his bow.

Link, after a moment, answered. "Despite they being city hylian's, I am curious as to what they mean by cave."

"Should we tell the elder?" asked Tabris.

"No. If what is in those caves scared them, we must stop whatever is in there from reaching the village," said Link, picking up the dropped pistol.

Tabris once again studied his friend. Link, wearing clothing made of wolfos hide and bear skin, never ceased to amaze Tabris with his curiosity of city weapons. This was the first time he had seen a gun up close, but he had the sense to keep the barrel away from his face. On his hip was a customized sword he forged himself. The hilt was wrapped in fine wolfos skin, and the pommel was in the shape of a wolf head, fangs bared. On the other side was a dagger, lifted from an unfortunate convoy that happened to pass through. The crossguard was simple iron, while the hilt was wrapped in aged leather.

"Let's go. We can't keep these 'treasures' alone, can we?" asked Tabris, smiling to himself.

"If there is any," answered Link.

With a quick nod, the two began walking north, forest ambiance and footsteps being the only noise in the area.

"So Link," Tabris began, "when will you help me with getting Elvira's affections?"

"I told you many times, you must be on your own to do it. I cannot help you any more than helping you choose what to eat in the mornings," answered Link.

"At least breakfast notices you," said Tabris.

"Heh, still. You are reaching that age where you must help with the next generation," said Link

"What about you? All the women in camp have had their eyes on you ever since you became fifteen," said Tabris.

"Natural charm. You must be nice, but not too nice to have the women notice you. That, and having good looks does not hurt," said Link.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Tabris, but he had a smile on his face.

They soon reached the mentioned cave, and it was indeed not natural. But, as they walked inside, the entire place seemed ancient, almost nostalgic even. Bones littered the entire place, and pieces of armor were left on the ground.

"They were right about the caves. It does not seem natural at all," said Link.

"And these symbols. They haven't been seen in centuries," said Tabris, running his hands on the walls.

Link didn't say anything else, instead looking at the great stone slab that occupied part of the wall.

"What do you think that is for?" asked Link.

"Could be holding something back," answered Tabris.

Link, ever curious, ran his hand on the slab. Immediately after though, it glowed in a golden light, and the entire cave was glowing in gold. A pyramid of triangles appeared on the door, and began spinning, slowly at first, but soon fast enough to be nothing more than a golden circle. A burst of white light suddenly erupted, and the two were momentarily blind. When they regained vision, they gaped at the scene before them.

(A/N: For flashbacks, go to YouTube and type in Acre Underworld)

In front of them were an old man and a woman, both looking to be about eighty years old. The old man was holding two crystals in his hands, and on his back was a purple hilt sword, seemingly glowing on its own.

"_Have you seen to my books?_" asked the old man.

"_Yes, some we sent to the Goron's, others to the Zora's, and the rest I sent with our children,_" answered his wife.

"_Good, very good,_" said the old man.

"What's going on?" asked Tabris. Link didn't answer, only looking at the old man, as he seemed to be familiar.

"_Link, I don't understand. Why did you build this chamber if you don't intend to keep books in here?_" asked the old woman.

The two hunters froze in shock at this.

"Link, what did you do?" asked Tabris in a shocked voice.

"I-i-i don't know. The architecture seems to be centuries old, yet it shows another me." Now that he paid attention to the old man, he did see similar features on his face.

"_All that is good in the world, began with you,_" said the old woman, turning around and leaving the area. The old man pulled a lever near the door, and the stone slab came down, cutting Link off from the rest of the world. When it clicked in place, the entire flashback disappeared, leaving behind two shocked hunters.

"We need to tell the elder," said Tabris.

"No argument here," said Link, exiting the cave.

If a group of Stalfos weren't blocking his way out.

_**End Chapter 1**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Link will be using a dagger as a makeshift shield until he gets an actual one, just so you know. For better reference, think Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor) using a sword.**

_**Chapter 2:Defending the tribe**_

"Get Down!" Link yelled as a Stalfos swung its sword, only meeting air.

"I thought they were extinct," said Tabris, getting out his war axes.

"They clearly aren't," said Link, getting his sword and dagger out.

They didn't have time to continue conversing as another Stalfos came in swinging. Link let his dagger meet the blade, pushed down, and decapitated the Stalfos.

'One down, twenty-nine to go,' he thought.

Behind him, Tabris was fighting two Stalfos, both holding two vicious-looking blades. Tabris brought his ax down on the one to the left, getting both its swords, then pushed down, making both blades hit the ground, while using his right ax to keep the other Stalfos at bay. He suddenly swung upwards, hitting the Stalfos with the blunt end of his ax. While it was dazed, he brought his free ax on the Stalfos on his left, cleaving right through its skull, then used the same ax to lop off the head on the other one.

Link, meanwhile, front-flipped over two spear-wielding Stalfos, jumping over the weapons. Using the short window of opportunity, he diagonally slashed one of the Stalfos, taking down the torso, then swung downwards, cutting a massive slash through the other one, watching as both pieces of the body fell. (25)

He was soon met by three, bringing his sword up, catching the blades, but was being pushed back. Reacting quickly, he spun with his sword, cutting the Stalfos through the gut. He then charged at two others, impaling both with his sword and dagger. (20)

"Behind you," said Tabris, locked in combat with a Stalfos.

Link moved his sword, holding it in an ice-pick grip, then thrust backwards, catching a Stalfos behind him, then pulled upwards, pulling the head off. He then threw his dagger, impaling a Stalfos that was trying to sneak attack Tabris. He then pulled out the pistol, and swung it like a small club, shattering a skull, then used it to push away a Stalfos, before he thrust downwards, impaling said Stalfos, killing it. He then diagonally slashed up, pulling off another head. (15)

Putting the pistol away, he got his dagger back and began slashing at any Stalfos in his vision, lopping off the heads of two, slicing through the torso's of three, and brutalizing five. (5)

Tabris, meanwhile, used the blunt ends of his ax's to shatter the bones of the Stalfos he was fighting. Soon, only one was left, which was quickly killed by Link.

"That's all of them," said Tabris.

"We need to go. If these were here, then something else must be waiting for us. Let's go by treetop," said Link, already climbing a size-able tree.

"No need to tell me twice," said Tabris.

The only sound then was the rustle of leaves and the panting of the two hunters. When they reached the camp, they could only stare in horror.

Their fellow tribesmen were defending against armored soldiers. Many buildings were being burnt to the ground, and the ground was littered with corpses. The entire area had the heavy stench of gunpowder, and some soldiers were at the entrance, firing into the village. Leading them was a figure that seemed composed of shadows itself.

Wasting no time, Link jumped off a branch, impaled his sword at the nearest soldier, and began charging at the leader, pushing away those in combat. He reached the figure and tried to cut him down, but the figure stopped the strike with nothing but his bare hands. Link struggled against this man, then had a look of horror as the figure suddenly began shifting. After a few seconds, he stopped shifting, and Link froze in terror.

The figure has changed shape, to match that of Link, the notable difference is that He wore a tunic of some kind that seemed composed of shadows, and a cap to match with it. On his back was a sword with a wing-like crossguard, and a shield with a bird decoration, with a symbol that resembled the one he saw in the cave, only that it was inverted. When he opened his eyes, they were a glowing blood red.

"Your form. I like it," he said in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Link.

"Your worst nightmare," he said, then extended his hand to Link's face. The was a blast of dark light, and Link went to the ground. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the figure walking towards his fallen sword.

_**End Chapter 2**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to get rid of confusion, this story is heavily inspired by Assassin's Creed 3, with hints of Revelations**

_**Chapter 3: Finding a teacher**_

The first thing Link felt when he regained consciousness was a massive headache.

"Easy Link, you've been hit in the head with something," he heard Tabris say.

"Ugh, what of the tribe?" Link asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Everything is fine. The buildings have suffered from the attack, but the casualties were thankfully low," said the village medic.

"Do you know who was leading them?" asked Link.

"No. He left before we could get a proper look at him," said Tabris.

"We salvaged the weapons from the attack, and with it, we have a better chance of surviving now," said the village elder, Renoah. His white hair, braided to fall behind his ears, kept a careful eye on Link.

At the word of weapon, Link felt at his side to find his sword. He double-checked, triple-checked, and even looked.

His personal sword was gone.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Taken. The last we saw of your blade was in the hands of the leader. It's gone Link," said Tabris.

Link was completely silent at this. It was a full minute before he began talking again. "I need to leave," he said, getting out of the cot.

"Where are you going to go?" asked the elder.

"To find my weapon, and to rip the throat out of the bastard that took it," said Link.

"In your condition? Link, you wouldn't even last two minutes against him," said Tabris.

"Better to fight him now than to not fight him at all," said Link. He made it two steps before he stopped.

In front of the building, there stood a cemetery for those that couldn't make it. There were six fresh graves in the ground. All had the names of the best warriors in the village.

"His skill is unmatched," said Renoah, walking outside. "Even with your training, he would still kill you without even trying."

"Then what would you have me do?" asked Link.

"I know of one Hylian with unmatched skill. He has retired and began living as a rancher, but he still has the skills he had when he was still a warrior," said Renoah.

"What's his name?" asked Link.

"Talon," said Renoah, then promptly giving Link a map of Hyrule. South of the mainland, there was a bare stretch of open water. Marked in one spot of the area was an arrow pointing at an area near the sea. It said, _Lon Lon Ranch_.

"That's equal to a week-long journey," said Link.

"Are you willing?" asked Renoah.

"Just let me get some minor supplies first," said Link, folding the map and putting it in his pocket.

"Take this Link," said Tabris, handing Link one of his war ax's.

"But this is your weapon," said Link, pushing it away.

"Not in this case," said Tabris, forcibly pushing it in Link's hand.

Link sighed. "I've no real choice in this matter, do I?" he asked.

"Not a single bit," said Tabris, smiling.

"Good luck Link," said Renoah, giving Link a blanket.

"I'll be back," Link said, walking out of the entrance.

_**One week later**_

The forest began thinning up when he was near the sea, and the smell of salt was also in the air. Along with that, there was the occasional whinny of a horse.

_'I must be near'_ thought Link, still having the same amount of stamina as when he first began the journey.

A new sound reached his ears though. As he got closer, he was able to hear it clearer, and was able to deduce it was singing. He continued walking on the trail, using the singing to guide him, when he passed by two Hylians standing near a broken cart.

"I told you this trail was bad," said one.

"You should have said it louder," said the other.

Link walked by them, letting them squabble on like a married couple. He reached the top of the hill, and saw a sign on top of an archway, saying_ Lon Lon Ranch_.

'He must be here,' thought Link.

When he walked through, he saw a large building in front of him, resembling a mansion than anything else. To the right of the build stood an open stable, and a smaller building wasn't far off from that one. In the open stable stood a girl with flaming red hair, and the sound of singing was coming from her. In front of her was a red mare, seemingly bobbing its head to the tune the girl was singing. Link continued walking towards the house, passing by a gray dog, who followed Link as he reached the front door. After a second, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, and in it was a burly man with a large mustache, having hints of gray. He wore a blue set of clothing, and a red undershirt underneath. His blue eyes looked Link over.

"Something you need?" he asked.

"Are you Talon?" asked Link.

"Indeed I am. What do you need?"

Link hesitated, then began talking. "I was told you could train me."

Talon looked at Link again, then answered, "No." With that, he shut the door.

Link, stubbornly, knocked again, only getting a "Go away!" as an answer. When he looked at the sky, it was already turning an orange color. With nothing else to do, he walked towards the open stable, ignoring the gaze the red-haired girl gave him. Finding an open spot in the area, he set the blanket down, and fell asleep, the gray dog curling up next to him.

_**End Chapter 3**_


End file.
